


Deal

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: laurel is a vigilante and dinah is a corrupt cop and she approaches laurel at a bar and is like what's up
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Deal

Laurel sat at the end of the bar, nursing a beer. She had a clear view of the entrance and exits- not that she needed it. She wasn't on a mission tonight and she'd come here enough times to be comfortable. Once she'd seen the dark side of the world, she just couldn't ignore it.

A beautiful woman sat down next to her and ordered a beer of her own before glancing over at Laurel with a flirtatious smile. There was something about her that was just so _alive_.

Laurel recognized her instantly. She made it her business to know the names and faces of all of the officers of the SCPD.

"Hey," she said in greeting, staring at her, trying to determine if she knew what Laurel did at night.

"Hey," the officer replied with that same gorgeous smile. "I'm Dinah." Laurel already knew her name, but she nodded like it was news to her as she introduced herself in kind.

"So what do you do for work?" she asked. It was a horribly awkward way to start a conversation, but whether or not Dinah lied might tell her if this was a trap.

"I'm a dirty cop," Dinah replied without hesitation.

Laurel's eyes widened in surprise. "You really go around telling people that?" she asked incredulously.

Dinah shrugged like it was no big deal. "It's not like being an actual cop is any better," she said.

Laurel inclined her head in agreement. "What if I was an undercover cop?" she asked.

"You're not," Dinah replied simply. "You're the Black Canary."

Laurel glanced around nervously, but no one seemed to have heard.

"How'd you know?" she asked.

Dinah shrugged. "I just kind of felt it. You carry yourself differently than the rest of us," she said.

Laurel should've been feeling nervous, but for some reason she trusted Dinah completely.

"I won't turn you in if you don't turn me in," she said.

"Deal," Dinah replied, clinking their glasses together.


End file.
